10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!/Transcript
The is a transcript of 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The Episode begins) Lillie (Narrator): Riding on Solgaleo, we went into the Ultra Wormhole. And who was waiting for us on the other side? Mother! She was barely recognizable and on top of that, the Ultra Beast took control of Mother's Pokemon and unleashed them against us. She tried to defeat us! When I recognized my mother's beloved Clefable, I attempted to remind it of the days we spent together and how close we were! My pleas were successful and happily, Clefable came back to me. But now, I need to figure out how I'm going to rescue my mother! - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Solgaleo, let's move! (Solgaleo hits the rocks) Lusamine: No! Stay away! Emerl: You don't have to do this, Lusamine. Let us help you. Dark Philmac: Out of my way, I'll take care of her once and for all! Emerl: No, Philmac, wait! Dark Philmac: DIE! (Emerl tackles Dark Philmac) Dark Philmac: What's wrong with you?! Emerl: You can't kill her! Ash Ketchum: Philmac, you need to stop now! Goku: Ash's right Philmac - - - Emerl: Be careful, Lillie! (Dark Philmac prepares to attack Lillie, but Sonic kicks him) Sonic: Are you okay? Lillie: Yeah, thank you. Dark Philamc: That does it! - (Dark Philmac kicks Chomper's mother right on her face and she crashes into the rock) Chomper: You can't do that to my mommy! - - Lillie: (after dodging the incoming rocks and reaching her mother) You know what? I hate you! (Lusamine gasps and calms down) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Gladion: It stopped moving. Velma Dinkley: She's becoming docile. Lillie: You treat me like nothing more than a little baby! But you're acting like a baby! A selfish, totally immature child! That's why that Ultra Beast is taking control of you! The way you're acting now, you're not really my mother. I know you've been researching Ultra Beasts for a very long time. But my mother, she's very strong. And what about you? You're a weak puppet and nothing more. You can't even move. (walks closer to her mother and hold her hand out) Mother, come out! If you were my mother, you'd be able to come out all by yourself! (whimpers) And that's my logical conclusion! Lusamine: (gasps) Lillie? (Lillie gasps as she hears her mother cry out her name. Lusamine, who has regained conscious of herself, stretches her hand out.) Lillie: Mother, it's you! Shaggy Rogers: (gasps) Like, she understood her! Emerl: Oh, thank goodness. (notices something) Huh? Hey, look! (The Ultra Beast wraps its goo around Lusamine, engulfing her inside its bell.) Lillie: Mother, no! Gladion: Mother! (Everyone gasps) Pikachu: Pika! Tai Kamiya: What the?! (The Ultra Beast grows bigger and stronger while engulfing Lusamine inside its bell.) Lillie: Mother! (The Ultra Beast goes to strike Lillie.) Goku: Look out! (Gladion and Goku grab Lillie and get her to safety.) Lillie: Oh no! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: It's getting bigger! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Gladion: It's unbelievable! (The Ultra Beast barricades itself with a stone barrier while holding Lusamine in its bell.) Ash Ketchum: She's completely trapped inside of it. Emerl: Goku, what's happening? What's going on? Goku: Hmm... Something tells me that the Ultra Beast doesn't want Lusamine to go back to her family. Gladion: That's exactly right, Goku. The Ultra Beast doesn't want to let my mother go. Ash Ketchum: Huh? How come? Emerl: Yeah, why? Gladion: Just like mother wants to learn about Ultra Beasts, it wants to learn about mother. Or maybe it's trying to learn about people. Piccolo: Hmm. I guess that's something Lusamine and the Ultra Beast have in common. Vegeta: I don't doubt that. - - Dark Philmac: You've got a lot of nerve for a annoying girl who's scared of Pokemon! Littlefoot: Take it back Philmac! - (Dark Philmac pulls his R.Y.N.O. II and fires at both) Dark Philmac: (Maniacally laughs) - - Madison Taylor: Come on, Prinplup, you can do it! We really need you! (Prinplup began to evolve) Madison Taylor: My Prinplup is evolving. (All Heroes gasped) Joey Wheeler: Evolving? (Prinplup evolves into Empoleon) Madison Taylor: Empoleon! Rotom Pokedex: Empoleon the Emperor Pokemon a Water/Steel type and the evolved form of Prinplup. With the sharp edges of its wings, Empoleon can slash through drifting ice as it swims faster than a speedboat. The length of its tridentlike horns indicates its power. Madison Taylor: Alright Empoleon time for your new move. Use Hydro Pump! (Empoleon use Hydro Pump as his new move and hit Salazzle.) - - (Spike's statue from began to crack) Twilight Sparkle: Was that? Emerl: Look! (Then Spike's Statue form breaks and opens and gains Dragon Wings) Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike the Dragon: Did I just sprout wings? Twilight Sparkle: Holy cow, Spike! You have wings! Spike the Dragon: I did, I just sprout wings! Twilight Sparkle: Now it’s our turn to defeat her. Spike the Dragon: Right! - - Dark Philmac: One more strike should end her misery. (Before he use final attack - - Philmac: Darn... It. (Collapsed and unconscious) - (White Blaze began to transform into white armor black tiger called Black Blaze.) Ash Ketchum: White Blaze you transformed? Pikachu: Pika! Excedra (Spirit): White Blaze became Black Blaze and he has two powerful swords is called the Swords of Fervor. Frosch (Spirit): And now it's time Lars Lion (Spirit): To give your friend a new power. - - - - - Ryo Sanada: Armor of Inferno! Ash Ketchum: Wow Ryo what happened to you? Ryo Sanada: I don't know Ash, but we felt great power inside of us. Apollonoir (Spirit): This is a Mythical White Armor of Inferno. - - - - - - Ryo Sanada: Rage of Inferno! (Pikachu fires 10,000,000 Volt Thunder, Ryo fires Rage of Inferno, and Spike breathes fire at her and explodes. As the smoke clears the Z-Crystal disappears and then she collapsed to the ground) - Tai Kamiya: '''Dialga, get rid of those ultra beasts! - (Scooby growls angrily at Nihilego. The evil Ultra Beast gets scared and flies away in panic) '''Cera: That's right, you better run! Pan: And don't you dare come back! (Chomper's parents now smacks two Nihilego with their tails forcing them to retreat) Squire Flicker: Druddigon, Dragon Pulse! (Druddigon fires Dragon Pulse on the Nihilego) Baron Leltoy: Ability activate! Sparkling Arrow! (Saint Nemus fire his attack on the Nihilego.) - Lillie: Wake up! Please mother you've got to wake up! - - (Another Nihilego sneaks up and attempts to take control of Lusamine, Gladion, and Lillie) Ash Ketchum: Look out! Emerl: Watch out! Ryo Sanada: Get out of here! (Just before Nihilego was about to grab them, a strange psychic force stops it. They turn and see Beerus stopping it with its powers and Whis is standing with him. Beerus flies towards the Nihilego) Beerus: Sorry, Ultra Beast, but your luck has run out. (puts his hand in front of Nihilego) Hakai. (In an instant, Nihilego glows and disappears without a trace. Ash, Emerl, Lillie, Gladion, Lusamine, and everyone stared in awe at Beerus' power) Emerl: Whoa! Did you see that? He made it disappear! How did he do that? Cera: I don't know. But the question is who is that? Beerus: (turns to the group of Nihilego and gives an angry stare, threatening them with his Hakai attack; the Nihilego get scared and fly away in fear) What despicable, disgusting creatures they are. (turns to see Ash and Pikachu) You're one tough boy. I'm quite impressed with that Z-Move that you and your little friend performed. It was such amazing power. Ash Ketchum: Uh, thanks. But who are you? Beerus: I am called Beerus, son. I am a God of Destruction in the 7th Universe and my occupation is to maintain balance and order by destroying rogue planets that invade the solar system. And this is my master, Whis. Whis: How do you do? Goku: Beerus, Whis, I didn't know you were here. How did you get here? Whis: Simple. Temporal Teleportation, of course. You see, I don't need to travel to Ultra Space through a Wormhole like you did. I can use teleportation to get there in a matter of seconds. We came here to witness the boy's strength in battle and I must say, young man, your little yellow friend sure pack quite a punch. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Lillie: Hey, thank you for saving us. Whis: Oh, don't mention it. Emerl: Uh, don't get me wrong, Beerus, but did you say, "God of Destruction"? Beerus: Indeed so, and you must be Emerl right? Emerl: Yes, sir! - Yogi Bear: '''I knew they can do it! (All of Lusamine's Pokemon are free from the evil control) '''Wally Gator: '''All of her Pokémon are free from her evil control! '''Gladion: Can you stand, mother? - - N.A.N.O.: Is she okay? Philmac almost killed her! - - Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I miss you! Spike the Dragon: I miss you too, Twilight! (Twilight and Spike hug each other in reunion) - Littlefoot: It's over... we're fine. Rabbit: Thank goodness. - - - N.A.N.O.: Yeah, let's open up that Ultra Wormhole and get outta here. Mark EVO: Wait, I know we're glad Lusamine and Spike are okay, but what are we gonna do about him? (Everyone looks at Philmac who's unconscious) Gmerl: We should leave him behind. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, he's such a maniac. Omnimon: It could be possible since he never wanted to join us or the villain's side. N.A.N.O.: I agree. Mark EVO: What?! We're not gonna leave him in this world! Rattrap: He almost kill Lusamine and almost kill us. Gladion: He does have a point Mark EVO. Chomper: He also hurt my mom too. Piccolo: They have a good point Mark EVO remember he can't change who he is. Mark EVO: NO! Is there any other way to- Vegeta: There is no other way Mark EVO he's said he wants to be alone right? Then his wish is grant. Mark EVO: But what if those Ultra Beasts get him? Dinobot: That will never happen. Ash Ketchum: Come guys let's head home. Mark EVO: But-- - - - - - - (Mothra communicates) Sakura Avalon: Chomper, what is she saying? Chomper: She's says "We'll meet again someday. Until when Alola region is in great danger and this time I'll bring new friends to help me." - - - - (Mothra flies off) Lillie: Good bye, Mothra. Sakura Avalon: Come visit someday! Ash Ketchum: See you later Mothra. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Madison's Prinplup evolves into Empoleon. On top of that, Ryo unlock the new power the mystical white armor of Inferno and our heroes met The God of Destruction named Beerus and his master Whis. (epilogue) (Philmac wakes up and notice that everybody has left the Ultra Space) Philmac: (getting very angry but takes a deep breath) Fine... (sits down) Team Robot and they're friends really are annoying and keep getting in my way, just wait till I get my hands on them! (lies on the ground and looks up) When I get through with them, they're gonna be so sorry! (sighs) If I do get outta here of course... (The episode ends)